Aithusa
by Quixotic Alchemist
Summary: Arthur Pendragon has managed to slip Morgana's grasp. Again. Just when she thinks that she can never take her place on the throne as queen of Camelot, the mysterious white dragon gives her hope. Written for WATG 2011, Day 5: Fantasy/Sci-Fi


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Merlin, or the character. Belongs to BBC, not me. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>The witch's eyes glowed the color of rising flames as the words of the enchantment coiled out of her mouth; the language of the old religion was second nature to her by name, rolling off her lips with ease.<p>

Pale rays of moonlight filtered through the dense canopy of leaves above, leaving speckles shadows in it's wake. The broken cabin was surrounded by a thick layer of forrest, acting as a natural barrier.

Morgana circled the pensive, black water rippling as her fingers caressed the surface. Her face reflected off the water, seething anger masked by a calm expression.

"Show me… the white dragon," she whispered, her irises glowing once more.

The liquid swirled, forming a miniature tornado inside the pensive. Morgana permitted a small, harsh smile.

The water went white, emanating blinding light. She stepped back, shielding her face. At her side, there was a small bulge from her black gown; it was heavy bandaging, from the wound she had received a few weeks earlier.

Arthur Pendragon was going to _pay _for that.

She watched at the water slowly stopped moving, the white becoming the original obsidian color. The smile slipped off of her face.

"Argh!" She yelled, slamming her hands down onto the table. The pensive almost toppled over, the water splashing out.

Morgana began pacing, feeling fury boil up inside of her chest. It hurt, so much.

She was _so _close.

It was Emrys; it had to be. She had never seem such raw power in any other witch or warlock she had met, even Morgause.

What was worse, that much power was going towards helping Arthur. And he had no idea.

She spat, glaring at the pensive again.

She wanted to see him suffer; to be the cause of his pain. To haunt him in his dreams, keep him awake at night, trembling with fear.

Only Emrys stood in her way. And just when she thought she had won, he had appeared, shattering everything she had worked so hard for.

As Morgana continued to dwell in her thoughts, she failed to notice what was occurring inside the pensive.

First, it was only the water. It glittered slightly, swaying. Then, small spots of light appeared at the edges of the circle. It grew, spreading to the center.

The cabin began to shake. Jars fell off the shelves, dust billowing up into the air. Books and parchment skittered to the edge of the desk, threatening to fall.

Morgana stumbled, looking for something to hold onto. She stared at the pensive, a look of horror and awe etched onto her face.

Piercing white light shot up from it, glowing with an intensity she had never seen before.

As the shaking ceased, she cautiously made her way to the pensive, her dagger in her hand. Hesitating, she looked inside.

What she saw made her gasp.

The white dragon had appeared, in all it's majestic glory. It's scaly, pearl white skin glistened in the sunlight, as it stood to it's full height.

It opened it's mouth, spurts of weak fire tumbling out. It coughed, and tried again. A jet of flames streamed out this time, scorching the air and ground within a ten foot radius.

A wicked grin made it's way onto the witch's face, as she watched the dragon as it scampered around it's surroundings.

She had her new lead. This was her key to the throne.

Even Emrys couldn't stop her.

"You will die at my hands, Arthur Pendragon. You Will be humiliated and dejected by your own, and I will make you become nothing but a mere memory. Wait, and see."

* * *

><p><strong>A bit short, yes, but I literally just wrote this. ._. It's for day five of my friend's project, Write ALL the Genres! Today's prompt was FantasySci-Fi, so I chose Merlin. And the Season 4 finale was pretty epic, so I decided to use the idea. :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
